


You're Not as Alone as You Think

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Injury, Kageyama whump, Team Bonding, Team as Family, incorrect knowledge on volleyball, incorrect medical knowledge, s u f f e r i n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: Kageyama gets injured in the middle of a match against Aoba Johsai





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally know nothing about hospitals and medical anything so pls don’t judge me because I was too lazy to actually do anything to make this authentic. Also this event actually happened to a basketball player in Wisconsin I think. So reading that article inspired this, as well as the lack of Kageyama whump. So here’s my attempt at writing more Haikyuu. Enjoy.

Hinata didn’t quite understand how it had happened at first. One minute everything was going just fine, the next everything had gone to hell. They had been playing a match against Aoba Johsai and while they had lost the first set, they were in the lead for this round. Oikawa was serving, so they were doing their best to prepare to receive the ball.

His serves were devastating on a bad day, and unfortunately for them, it was a good day. Already Aoba Johsai was making a recovery, and they really couldn’t afford to let another one of his serves through. By some stroke of luck, they were able to receive it at least semi decently, but as the opposing team returned the ball, that’s when disaster struck.

They spiked the ball, and it was coming down fast. Nishinoya was too slow to be able to reach to ball in time, and Kageyama dove towards the ball and saved it. The only problem was the fact that he slid. Now they slid across the floor all the time, but what alarmed everyone was the way that he stopped abruptly. Then he let out a pained noise, and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on the downed setter.

Even Aoba Johsai had stopped whatever they were doing, freezing in their places, and ignoring the ball as it dropped onto their side of the net. All of the focus was on the unmoving teen on the floor. His face was resting against the wooden floor, but they could see that his expression was pained. He remained frozen, not even attempting to get up.

A split second later, coach Ukai and Suga were rushing over to check on Kageyama. The entire team formed a circled around Kageyama, unintentionally making it so that the opposing team could not see what was happening clearly. Suga bent down and motioned as if he was going to help Kageyama up, grabbing his arm, but Kageyama jerked it away and shook his head slightly.

“I-I’m stuck.” He said quietly, breathing heavily into the floor. “T-There’s a p-piece of the floor…” he trailed off. Suga looked up at the others in horror as he realized exactly what happened.

“Coach! Call an ambulance! Kageyama-san’s been impaled on piece of the floorboards!” he said frantically as he bent down and tried to see how bad the damage was from his limited vantage point. Ukai paled considerably, but he went and began to make the call.

Sugawara had been pretty loud, so Aoba Johsai heard, but the audience were still too far away to make out what was actually happening. Oikawa shuffled over towards Iwaizumi as the others followed suit and huddled closer, almost as if they were protecting themselves from what just happened. It was hard to understand. One moment things were fine and they were having a friendly game of volleyball, the next Kageyama was seriously injured and needed to go to the hospital.

Daichi had taken initiative and was beginning to usher the Karasuno team away so that they weren’t crowding the setter who was no doubt in a bunch of pain. He did _not_ need any more stress on his system right now. But Hinata was reluctant to leave his partner on the floor. Asahi was surprisingly level headed at the moment and was gently steering Nishinoya and Tanaka away from Kageyama’s crumpled form.

Daichi was steering the shell shocked first years away, but they proved to be more of a challenge. Tsukishima alone was like an immovable statue, and Yamaguchi had plastered himself to his side. Hinata was just staring blankly at Kageyama and the bit of blood that had begun to seep out onto the floor. It was a minimal amount, but the blood was still stark and noticeable against the light wood.

Then all of a sudden it was like Hinata had snapped and he was running towards the net. It was only because Daichi had had to deal with Tanaka doing the same so many times that he was able to grab onto Hinata and hold him back as he lunged at the other team.

“THIS IS YOUR FUCKING GYM HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? I BET YOU KNEW AND YOU PLANNED THIS BECAUSE YOU HATE FOR WHO HE WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!” Hinata began to scream as he reached towards the net. Daichi grimaced as Hinata clawed at his arms, but he began to tug Hinata towards the others. Normally Daichi would send an apologetic glance at whoever Hinata had offended this time, but he was angry too, so he just focused on making sure the rest of his team was okay.

There’s nothing that he can do for Kageyama now except make sure that medical got to him soon and that he wasn’t jostled or moved by his concerned team mates. Meanwhile, Suga was doing his best to make sure that Kageyama was as comfortable as possible. He was running his fingers through Tobio’s sweaty bangs and whispering softly to him, trying his best to make sure that the younger setter remained calm while he himself was having an internal panic attack.

Injuries were not at all uncommon in the sports industry, and it wasn’t like volleyball was the safest sport. They’d all received their fair share of injuries, but this one took the cake. Usually the injuries were a result of a bad receive of a fall. Simple things that healed within a week or two that really didn’t need all that much attention. The only major injury that Sugawara could remember being anywhere near this bad had happened a year before when Tanaka had jumped and somehow gotten his foot caught in the net.

He’d dislocated his ankle and had gotten a concussion, and Daichi had taken him to the hospital after practice. It wasn’t anything that major and Tanaka being Tanaka had bounced back almost immediately. Tobio had been impaled on a piece of wood from the floor of Aoba Johsai’s gym and was beginning to bleed heavily on the floor. Suga had never been all that good with blood and this incident certainly wasn’t helping.

Kageyama was perhaps the calmest out of everyone. He was just lying on the floor and doing his best not to move, lest he drive more splinters into more organs. He could feel every piece of the wood in his abdomen, but it didn’t hurt as much as he expected it too. He suspected that he had gone into shock and that as well as the left over adrenaline rush from the game was dulling his senses.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool floor and tried to ignore everything that was happening.

It had only been 9 minutes, but it honestly felt like an eternity. Luckily, this was when Takeda had come rushing in with the medics in tow. They quickly swarmed the downed setter, pushing Sugawara out of the way. Then they were leaving the room and coach Ukai was trying to make sure that everyone was together and not panicking too much.

That last part was in vain of course. There was no way that the Karasuno team would be able to keep calm ever, especially considering the fact that one of their own was injured. That was just a recipe for disaster. But somehow, they all managed to make it out of the building in one piece and to their cars so that they could drive to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Luckily for Kageyama, the wood that had impaled him hadn’t damaged anything too much. It was a near thing, but nothing had been ruptured, so it was just a surface wound. He required some staples to close the wound so that it can heal properly, but other than a couple antibiotics to make sure that there wasn’t infections, there wasn’t all that much that needed to be done. All the splinters of the wooden plank had been removed and the wound was cleaned properly.

He just needed some bed rest and to not strain himself too much while he heals. He would be staying in the hospital for a couple of days for observation and to make sure that everything was on the right track.

He had been sitting quietly in the hospital bed, planning out the next couple of months and how much movement that he could get away with before he tore his stitches, when the doctor walked in with his little clip board and his stiff fake smile. “Hello Kageyama-san. How are you feeling?” he asked. Tobio wanted to roll his eyes, but he was Tsukishima so he just stared intently at his lap.

“I’ve been better.” He settled on saying. He felt pretty crappy, but the doctor probably didn’t want to hear about that.

“Kageyama-san, we need to contact your parents or guardians to let them know about the situation and to tell them how to take care of you during recovery.” Kageyama looked into his lap, fiddling with the edge of the sheets that covered his legs. He really didn’t want to get too far into things, but while his parents would probably like to know if he got injured – especially seriously enough to end up being rushed to a hospital – but… they really couldn’t be bothered to return home.

They were already stressed with work, they didn’t need to be worried with something so trivial. He’d heal eventually, it wasn’t like he was in danger of dying. It shouldn’t have been such a big deal just because he had been impaled. However, the doctors were convinced that they needed to be informed. His insurance would cover the hospital bills, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Fine, you can reach them at their business numbers. My mother should still be in Tokyo so she is closer. My father is overseas on a long term business trip. He won’t be able to return for a while.” He said softly. The doctor’s lips thinned, but he didn’t say anything further. He simply turned on his heel and left with the clipboard to make the call.

 

* * *

 

It had started when he was younger, just starting middle school really. His parents were both important people to their company. It was no surprise that they were almost always busy. They got up before the sun rose, and they came home long after dark. Kageyama had learned early on that he shouldn’t complain.

His parents were already super stressed with their jobs, they didn’t need their kid to raise a fuss. He was fine on his own, and he was sure to show them that he was fine so they didn’t have to worry. For a while when he was 11 they had spent a bit more time at home. One of them would be come for dinner most nights, even if they had to leave right after for an emergency meeting.

Tobio had learned to value those precious moments when his parents were actually home. Unlike most kids he didn’t throw a tantrum when things didn’t go his way. He didn’t hate his parents because they were there for him. He understood that they were doing their best.

But then they’d both gotten promotions and suddenly there was no longer family dinners. That was fine too, he understood that they needed all the sleep they could get, so he took care of the house and learned how to cook. He worked extra hard to make sure that he was passing all of his classes and he did his best to find free extra-curriculars.

His parents worked really hard for their money so he shouldn’t waste it.

The only problem of course, was that with these promotions came the need to move. Kageyama had built a pretty good life for himself, and his parents who already knew they hadn’t given Tobio the childhood that they’d wanted to, decided it was best to not move him.

He probably had friends, so they didn’t want to force him to have to readjust when they were barely home anyway. So when his mother moved away to Tokyo to run a specific branch of the company, Tobio didn’t ask why he was left behind. He still had his father living at home, so it wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t like his dad brought other women home either, so his family wasn’t broken.

But his father had also received a promotion, and he was supposed to handle more overseas duties. He frequently flew out to different countries to check on things, leaving Kageyama on his owns for months on end. Soon he was rarely in Japan at all.

But Kageyama was fine. He was 12 now. He could handle the responsibilities. Both of his parents sent him money for bills and for food, so he didn’t have to stress too much about finding a part time job. He was a pretty good cook, and the house was close enough to his school that he was able to walk to. He went to Kitagawa Daiichi, which had a pretty good volleyball team that he was part of.

Volleyball had been something that he as very interested in and passionate about. It was something that helped him forget the loneliness that he felt sometimes. He’d liked his team well enough, even if he’d thought that they were holding back and that they could be so much better if they just tried a little harder. They didn’t like it when he told them this though.

Sometimes they were mean, but he didn’t mind, because they were friends right? It was okay for friends to make fun of each other. They were his first friends, so he really didn’t know much about how to act, but he did his best to make sure that they could win even without Oikawa-sempai and Iwaizumi-sempai. Winning would make them happy, right?

But sometimes he felt jealous of them. Their parents had been able to come to almost all of their games. Kageyama’s weren’t even in the country then. But that was okay, he pushed those feelings down and concentrated on being the best setter that he could. It was his job to give his team their best chance at winning. It really wasn’t his fault that they weren’t fast enough. They’d just have to work harder.

But then it was his third year, and no one took his toss. He was left alone on the court with only his nickname. The King of the Court, but all his subjects had abandoned him. That was okay too. He understood now, he wasn’t a good friend, so it was no surprise that they left him. So he sat on the sidelines up until graduation, doing his best to keep his head down.

When graduation day came, he went, hoping that maybe his parents would surprise him. But he knew it wasn’t going to happen, because both of them had informed him only 2 days before that they were sorry they wouldn’t be able to make it to his graduation because they had a business meeting in Italy. But he still hoped that maybe he wouldn’t be alone for his graduation.

But the rest of the volleyball team still hated him – he wasn’t surprised either, he was really hard to like, or so Oikawa-sempai had said – so as soon as the ceremony had finished he’d rushed home; eager to not have to look at the two empty chairs that had been saved for him. He’d sat on the porch with his volleyball for a while that night. He still had volleyball even if he didn’t have a team. High school would be better, or so he told himself.

He’d applied for Shiratorizawa, as well as Aoba Johsai, but he didn’t make it into either. His mother hadn’t been that angry when he’d told her over the phone that he hadn’t made it into either. She just reminded him that he’d need to study really hard if he didn’t want to fail at any other school. His father had been disappointed since he didn’t make it into the good schools, but at least he’d made it into Karasuno. It wasn’t that bad of a school.

So yeah, Tobio was used to being alone and/or hated. It wasn’t that unusual. He didn’t see much of his new team mates’ parents either, so he’d thought that they’d understand. It shouldn’t have been such a big deal that his parents weren’t home. Or even that they weren’t picking up their phones. Wouldn’t be the first time that he’d ended up in the hospital because of volleyball. His parents wouldn’t even bat an eye, just send over a bit extra in his monthly allowance to cover the bills and whatever extra he’d need to recover.

He didn’t understand why the doctors and his team were making such a big fuss about it. He could look after himself just fine. But the doctors insisted that they needed his parents’ confirmation that what he said was true. And while he was irritated by this, he did give the doctor the phone numbers that he asked for. While he went to make the phone calls he’d called in his team, saying that they were free to see him now.

They were all incredibly worried about him and rushed to crowd around his bed, all talking at once. Kageyama was overwhelmed but he didn’t exactly know how he was supposed to calm any of them down, but luckily Daichi was there and he was capable of controlling their pack of wild animals. “Keep quiet or they’ll kick us out. This is a hospital.” He said in his dad voice. Almost immediately everyone shut up. “Now, Kageyama, how are you feeling?” he asked gently.

Tobio lazily shrugged his shoulder, wincing hen it pulled at the staples that were in his side. “I’ve been better.” He said slowly. Tsukishima rolled his eyes before making a snarky comment under his breath that had caused Yamaguchi to smack him. Which only made him grumble more of course, and then Hinata was happily chatting about… something that happened, and the entire atmosphere had lost its stiffness.

But all good things had to come to an end and soon the doctor re-entered the room looking rather grim. He nodded slightly at the group of teens and the two adults that surrounded Tobio’s bed, before turning to address the injured teen. “Kageyama-san, I was able to get in contact with your parents.” The doctor began with a thin lipped smile, clearly unhappy with how that conversation went down.

“And even though your parents have confirmed what you said, I insist that you have someone stay with you for the next month at least.” The doctor was saying as his team finally fell silent. Suga frowned before looking confused at the doctor.

“What do you mean by that Kimura-san? Aren’t Kageyama’s parents able to look after him?” he asked as he fussed over the edge of Kageyama’s blanket. Before the doctor could answer, Tobio cut in.

“They’re overseas for the next 3 months, Sugawara-san. But it’s fine, they’re rarely home anyway and they send me enough money to look after myself. I’ll be fine without anyone to watch me, I’ve been looking after myself for a while.” This was a lot more than he’d spoke for a while, but he knew that Suga wouldn’t let it go unless he got a thorough explanation.

Although this answer seemed to displease everyone in the room, even Asahi had abandoned his polite friendly face in exchange for something darker. “OI! Then we’ll just have to take turns looking after you!” Hinata yelled suddenly, shocking Kageyama.

“D-D-Dumbass!” He shouted equally as loudly, “You can’t just yell in a hospital!” Then a little quieter he said, “And I can look after myself! I don’t need you to burn down my house!” And while Kageyama seemed highly displeased with this turn of events, Doctor Kimura was delighted.

“That’s wonderful! I’ll write down a list of instruction for all of you!” he said cheerfully as he left the room. Suga turned to Tobio to say something, but surprisingly it was Daichi who was the one to speak up next.

“Kageyama-san, why didn’t you tell us that you were alone all this time?” he asked seriously. Kageyama looked confused at the question, it wasn’t exactly any of Daichi’s business what his home life was like? As long as he wasn’t dragging the team down then it should be fine. It wasn’t like he was being abused or anything. He didn’t understand why everyone looked so angry.

“It wasn’t any of your business? I don’t understand…” he said confused. Suga looked at him sadly.

“Kageyama-kun, we would have tried our best to help you.” He said disapprovingly at Tobio’s ignorance. He rolled his eyes before shifting his focus onto the rest of the team. “Now we have to set out a schedule, and don’t think that any of you are getting out of this. Our team mate is injured and it’s our duty to make sure that he gets better.”

Asahi paled at the dangerous look on Suga’s face and they all nodded frantically, although Tsukishima looked far from eager to agree. But at least he didn’t raise a fuss, so there’s that. Takeda stepped forward and produced a notepad out of nowhere. “If you guys are really serious about this we need to work around everyone’s schedules. Now Ukai and I will not be able to handle all that much considering our work hours so you’ll be mainly on your own.” He said nervously as he handed the paper to Daichi.

Daichi nodded before taking on of the many calendar tear outs in the planner pad and a pen and began circling dates. “There’s about 11 of us, would everyone’s parents be okay with this?” Daichi asked as he looked at dates and began mentally calculating who would be busy when.

Narita blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously before speaking up, “I hate to be the one to do this, but I barely have enough time to even make it to practices as it is. I won’t be able to help watch after Kageyama-san.” Daichi nodded without a trace of judgement in his eyes, although Narita still felt like shit for not being able to help at all.

Kinoshita was the next one to speak up. “I’m pretty busy myself and I have to look after my younger siblings. But I can sub in for someone if there’s a spot that we need covered.” They nodded and the group began to crowd Daichi and took out their own pens to scribble on the dates that they would volunteer to look after their team mate. Throughout this entire exchange Tobio had been sitting quietly on his bed and glaring at his lap. He hated being useless and having to rely on others for anything and here they were, deciding who was going to be helping him every day of his recovery. Like he was some invalid or something. It was absurd!

…But at the same time, it was sort of comforting. They all cared a lot about him, and it was nice to not be alone for once. Even while he was glaring on the outside – and really it _was_ his default expression and the others said it themselves; he looked really creepy when he smiled – he was smiling softly on the inside.

 

* * *

 

He got out of the hospital a day later, and it was Sugawara and his mother that drove him home. Suga said that he would be staying with him for the first 3 days of his recovery and Tobio couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Sugawara was pretty good company and it was nice to be mothered sometimes. Most of the team had made the mistake and called the elder setter ‘mom’ on occasion, and it wasn’t like Suga didn’t approve.

He was the one who encouraged them all to call Daichi ‘dad’ after all. It was funny.

But Sugawara was a good cook and he wasn’t loud like most of the other team mates. He was especially grateful that he would only have Suga’s attention for the first three days that he was home because he was just really not ready to have to deal with some of his louder team mates. They would just hinder his recovery and probably land him in the hospital again. He wasn’t looking forward to when it was Tanaka or Hinata’s turn.

But Suga didn’t pester him too much about how he was feeling, or about his parents. It was nice to have a few days of reprieve before he had to deal with the others. Sugawara didn’t complain about how lazy he was, instead just quietly helped him catch up with his math homework and made him drink tea and take naps.

It was rather parental? Kageyama found himself almost calling him ‘mom’ a couple of times. But it was nice to be mothered… even if he hated to admit it.

 

* * *

 

Ennoshita was quiet and mild tempered. He hovered a lot more than Suga had, and was noticeably more nervous. He flitted around the empty house like a ghost, making sure that everything was in place, and basically leaving Tobio to his own devices. He helped when asked (which made Kageyama really embarrassed) but otherwise stayed away. It was almost like being alone, which Tobio was used to.

It wasn’t bad, and Ennoshita was a good enough care taker – Kageyama could see him becoming the new team mom when Sugawara graduated – but he lacked some of the warmth and investment that Suga had. Still, he was a reassuring presence and that was nice. The two days that he spent with him were pleasant.

He also didn’t complain about watching the Avengers with him during dinner, so he was better than expected.

 

* * *

 

Asahi was next (and Tobio couldn’t help but dread the rest of the week seeing as only 5 days had passed since he was basically on house arrest) and that promised trouble. Asahi was a good sempai… usually. He was a gentle giant and he tried his best. But… he was a very anxious individual. Kageyama has no problems with that, it was just… putting him in charge of _anything_ didn’t really work out in _anyone’s_ favour.

So one can see how having him take care of a seriously injured team mate all by himself would be a pretty big problem. He spent the entire time hovering anxiously over Kageyama, freaking out at the slightest hint that Tobio was in pain. He bent over backwards and tried to anticipate Tobio’s every need, and only succeeded in making a bigger mess than before. A great example was when Kageyama coughed lightly – to get Asahi’s attention when he was in mid panic about the fact that Tobio had stood up – and he freaked out running to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

He bumped into 3 door frames, and managed to spill the water all over the carpet. Asahi was supposed to be watching Kageyama, but at the end of the day, Kageyama had been babysitting him, praying to whatever deity that Asahi didn’t break anything else.

 

* * *

 

If Asahi was bad with his fretting, then Nishinoya was infinitely worse. He didn’t leave Kageyama alone for a second (going so far as to stand outside of the bathroom door when he needed to go or take a shower – talk about overkill) all on the reason that he couldn’t afford to be a bad sempai. If that wasn’t horrible enough as it was, then there was also the fact that Nishinoya seemed to be completely incompetent at anything that didn’t involve volley ball.

His grades and brains were questionable at best – and with Tobio’s test scores he _really_ didn’t have a leg to stand on, but it was still sad – and he seemed to just break everything as soon as he touched it. Kageyama had been the one to clean up _five_ not just one, _five_ smashed mugs within the first hour (he didn’t even know he had that many mugs) because Nishinoya kept dropping them.

Nishinoya had tried to clean up the first mug, and in the process dropped the second and third mug as well as managed to cut up his hands. Note: the way to clean up broken ceramic is NOT to try and sweep up all of the pieces with your bare hands, it ends messily. Then he’d knocked another mug off a shelf while he’d been looking for some rubbing alcohol to get the blood off of the tile, and finally, he’d _thrown_ the fifth mug _at the window_ when a bird had decided to start singing.

In other words, his sempai was a mess and Tobio had spent more time on his feet than Nishinoya had. And he’d thought Asahi had been a nightmare to babysit.

 

* * *

 

Tanaka brought his older sister with him, and that was a train wreck all in its own. If Nishinoya and Asahi were hazards to themselves, then the Tanaka’s were hazards to everyone else. They were loud and violent. Kageyama had begun getting used to Tanaka’s incredibly extroverted personality, but Seiko was a force of nature that you didn’t disagree with unless you had a death wish. It was her way or no way, and Kageyama learned that real fast.

She drove like a maniac – if the neighbor’s wrecked fence said anything – and she handled the rest of her life like that as well. She was the ultimate alpha and that made Tobio very nervous in his own home. Which was pretty much the exact opposite of what they were supposed to be doing. She had stormed into his house, announcing loudly that she was going to be cooking a casserole with whatever she could find in his fridge and he’d better like it or so help her.

Tanaka had made frantic motions for him to just nod and say that he loves her cooking. God have mercy on her previous victims, as it was nearly impossible to avoid throwing up her ‘casserole’. (he was almost one hundred percent sure that it was not a casserole because casseroles should _not_ contain jello and barbecue sauce. But he smiled through the tears at how horrible it was and se seemed appeased. Her cooking was awful and in that moment Tobio pitied his loudmouth team mate.

But that didn’t make him innocent in this entire affair either. He did nothing to discourage any of his elder sister’s actions and was just as loud if not louder than he was ac practice; a feat that he hadn’t previously considered possible. But here he was. Tobio was lucky that his neighbors hadn’t called the cops at all of the noise that those two were making.

That was one day that he was really not looking forward to seeing a repeat of.

 

* * *

 

Hinata somehow found a way to top the Tanaka’s performance, and really, he shouldn’t have been so surprised. Hinata was a ball of condensed energy, and being trapped inside the house for a day – without _him_ feeling sick – was a disaster waiting to happen. Despite the fact that Hints was the elder child, he tended to be the less mature one out of his siblings. It was rather frustrating for everyone involved.

He had come into his house (apparently already having a key – he could have at the very least pretended that he didn’t to be polite but nooooo) bouncing and had proceeded to dump his giant bag of things on the floor before _grinning_ at him. It was absurd. He’d been so freaking excited at the prospect of spending the entire day at Kageyama’s that he’d actually forgotten the real reason why he was there in the first place.

The first thing he’d done was ask if they would be able to practice their quick and Kageyama wanted to strangle him. A simple disappointed yell of “DUMB ASS!” and a pointed look at his rib area that was currently covered with a bandage and some messily applied antibiotic cream..

Hinata had bushed before hurriedly suggesting that they do something else.

By the time they’d finished the 3rd game of Monopoly Tobio was ready to commit murder to get Hinata to just _shut up_.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had spent their two designated days together at his place. Yamaguchi was mild tempered and managed to reign in Tsukishima whenever he got out of hand. Which was most of the time. Tsukishima just seemed to not care at all about anyone else’s feeling concerning his words at all. They were sharp and full of barbs, but he treated Kageyama like he normally would, not walking across eggshells like the other guys.

It was nice to not be treated like an invalid. They ordered take out, and had a couple movie marathons where they watched the entire Jurassic Park series at least twice, but for once Kageyama didn’t mind their company.

 

* * *

 

Daichi was the last, and as soon as he entered the house he let out a bark of laughter at Kageyama’s relieved expression. It had been a hell of a long 1 and half weeks, but he’d spend the remaining time with Daichi, and for that he was grateful. He’d spent enough time with them to last a lifetime. It was obnoxious, really. Half of the time he’d felt like the one who was babysitting them. Daichi was like Suga in the way that he was the parental figure for the team.

He was the dad of the team, and to be completely honest, Tobio really didn’t mind the fatherly role Daichi tended to take when he was with them. Don’t get him wrong, Kageyama loved his parents, but they weren’t always there for him. He would never ask them to be, they did so much already, but it was nice to know that someone was there if he ever needed to ask.

In Kageyama’s rather weakened state, it was nice to have people looking out for him.

No matter how much he’d complain about how annoying his team mates were, the fact that they took time out of their own busy schedules (and off school!) to make sure that he was doing okay really meant a lot to the setter. His old team had never been like this really.

In his first year there had been that one movie night, but Kageyama had stopped being invited to them by the third month.

Daichi wasn’t as quiet as Suga or Ennoshita, however he filled the slightly awkward silence with funny stories of what the team had been like in past years. By the end of the end of his time at home, Tobio had felt like he now knows the team (well at least the second and third years) a whole lot better, and he’d become a lot more comfortable with joking along with Daichi and sharing his own stories.

They were mainly about how stupid Hinata was or how Tsukishima had a ridiculous love for Jurassic park, but there was also the mixed in funny stories from when he was younger too. Daichi didn’t seem to mind though.

Although, it was while Daichi was waiting for Suga to come pick him up – he’d left his car at home and it was too far to walk – that Tobio spoke up. “Thank you… you guys didn’t have to do any of this. I would have been fine on my own.” He said quietly looking down at his ankles.

Daichi’s eyes softened as he gazed at the teen in front of him. He rested a hand on the setter’s shoulder before pulling him into a slightly awkward one armed hug. “We wanted to. We’re here for you whenever you need us Kageyama. All you have to do is ask, okay? We care about you, you know? Even Tsukishima.” Daichi joked lightly. Kageyama smile before seeing him out of the house and watching as he drove away with Suga.

His team cared about him.

He smiled.


End file.
